Supernatural
by caffeineaddict13
Summary: Fifteen 100-word short stories based on the word supernatural. Various pairings, oneshot.


**A/N:** More drabbles. Just as a warning—this contains very light slash, so if you have any problems with that, you can always skip 'em. Reviews, please?

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

--

Jasper/Bella – Feelings

Jasper's power is more than supernatural.

He knows that it's somewhat ironic—the fact that a soulless creature has the ability to feel and contort the emotions of others.

But it doesn't make him feel any more alive. Jasper can sense the cold down to his frozen veins, and knowing what hunger and happiness and love feel like to others just isn't enough anymore (it never was).

Alice looks at him strangely now, and he wonders if maybe she knows this better than him.

(He watches Bella from the corner of his eye and pretends he doesn't understand what he's feeling)

--

Jacob/Bella – Maturity

Jacob tries not to cry when he's changed—even when the tears rip at his sockets and he's choking on salt (and hot, hard, love, lust, death), he doesn't let them fall.

Jacob can't let Bella see that he's just a boy.

Even when he's supernatural and strong, he knows that somewhere in her mind, Bella still believes he is the fifteen-year-old child that told her ghost stories back when neither of them believed in that stuff.

And even when he's hurting her, he doesn't let her see him the way her precious Edward can.

No, Jacob won't cry.

Jacob is _dead_.

--

Sam/Leah/Emily – Apology: Part One

Sam doesn't tell Emily that he still says he's sorry.

He knows that, in the end, the apologies that are always rushing out of his mouth (his eyes when he sees her, his head when they're phased) don't really matter.

He keeps saying them anyway.

_It's something supernatural, Lee; I couldn't do anything; it wasn't my fault—_

She snarls and it's a beautiful sound, rough and ugly and real (Sam favors the scars on Emily's face the same way. If he is going to hurt someone, he likes to know it's there), and he stops his apologies when she's around.

--

Sam/Leah/Emily – Apology: Part Two

Emily hears his whispers sometimes, when he kisses her or when he's eating the muffins she baked. She pretends she can't; that the sad smile on his face is just _exhaustion_—it's hard being all myth and power—but sometimes it still gets to her.

She wants to tell her cousin she feels the same. She's _sorry_.

But it's not Emily's fault that Sam fell in love.

It's _fate_.

The same way that Leah ended up part of the pack while Emily has to watch them try and _kill_ themselves, sitting restless at home by the stove.

Yes, she's really fucking sorry.

--

Rosalie – Different

Rosalie never enjoyed the perks of being a vampire quite like her siblings did.

Even brooding Edward liked the speed and the convenience; hunting was a sport and good days never ended.

Rosalie watched the sun set on her humanity and carefully pulled away her supernatural shell.

Even after she became a murderer, Rosalie never felt _evil_. She knew she had a better track record than most, and it surprised her when other vampires told her that she didn't look (_act_) like she _fit_.

Rosalie didn't _fit_ anywhere. But at least around the Cullens she could _pretend_ to be human.

--

Emmett/Bella – Strength

Emmett would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it.

Edward _knew_, even when he tried to hide it. But Emmett was famous for his easy boredom, so the rest of the family never took him quite seriously.

Emmett's not sure what to think. At first, he thought perhaps it was something supernatural pulling him to her; but her blood didn't _sing_—her heart did.

Rosalie pretends she can't see the way Emmett's eyes flicker from her to Bella (she is used to being _compared_) and the way his grip tightens when Edward kisses her.

He's not strong enough.

--

Jacob/Bella – Distraction

_Come on_, Bella says, waving her hand impatiently.

Jacob pants restlessly and nuzzles her neck. _Drop it, Bells._

She sighs softly underneath his kisses. _That feels nice._

Jacob smirks and moves his lips to her open mouth, pressing against them hot and slow.

_Guess being supernatural pays off_, he mumbles as he pushes his fingers into the pale skin of her waist.

Bella traces her hand over his chest and they make love outside in the rain.

Bella turns to Jacob when they're finished, pulling on a lock of dark hair.

_What did I want you to tell me again?_

--

Embry/Bella – Never

Embry doesn't tell Jacob, but he's pretty sure he imprinted on the Swan girl.

He knows it doesn't make much _sense_, because it started before he ever phased, but the feelings only _multiplied_ when he became a wolf.

What else is imprinting besides this tugging on his heart?

Embry's not stupid. He knows that Bella's caught in some supernatural soap opera love story, and the last thing she needs is another Rez guy following her around.

But it's getting harder and harder to stay _away_.

(Love burns on his tongue and when they're phased, Jacob doesn't look at him anymore)

--

Jacob/Leah – Fear

Leah's hardly what most would call _afraid_.

She's ripped apart the living dead, sunk her teeth into rock-hard flesh and _liked_ it, crawled around the forest at midnight, and faced the supernatural demons that live in nightmares.

But Leah looks at Jacob and Nessie and feels that familiar race-pulsing, heart-pounding _fear_.

Leah never had a chance. Not with Sam, not with the pack, not with Jacob.

She picks apart his brain when they're running, tries to find something to prove her wrong.

Leah's tired of being in love. She's afraid of what will happen if her heart breaks again.

--

Jasper/Bella – Human

_What's it like being supernatural?_ Bella asks one night.

Jasper sighs and pushes a hand through his hair. _Not like being human_.

Bella rolls her eyes and Jasper smirks. _I don't know, Bella. It all feels the same to me_.

She traces her hand over the scars on his neck, and Jasper shudders.

_Does this feel the same?_

He closes his eyes as she presses her lips against his, ignoring the burning in his throat.

_No_, he answers when she stops to breathe. _That feels like being human_.

Bella shrugs, kissing him again. _I like you the way you are_.

--

Jacob/Rosalie – Numb

_She's so stupid_, Jacob growls, and the blonde sitting next to him wrinkles her nose as she leans closer to pass him the bottle.

Jacob lets the burn in his throat take over as he swishes back the vodka. Rosalie rolls her eyes.

_That's not going to do any good, you know_.

Jacob shrugs. _If you really cared, you wouldn't have given it to me_.

_Whatever_, Rosalie bites back. _It's your funeral._

Jacob snorts. _We both died a long time ago_, he mumbles, swallowing.

Rosalie snatches the bottle away from him and shatters it on the ground.

_Just live, Jacob_.

--

Leah/Rosalie – Careful: Part One

It doesn't take long for the two enemies to become friends—once the harsh exteriors wore away it was obvious that their supernatural pleasantries had turned into something more.

Leah tells herself that the reason she gets that shudder down her spine and blush on her cheeks is because all of this is so _new_.

(It's been waiting to happen for ages now. It's only a matter of time)

When Rosalie's hand brushes hers, Leah pretends it's the temperature that makes her squirm.

Rosalie smirks and runs a pale finger over her skin. _Leah, baby. We're gonna miss the movie_.

--

Leah/Rosalie – Careful: Part Two

It's dark out when they leave, but Leah's never needed much sleep and she laughs when she considers mentioning the hour to supernatural Rosalie.

When she turns around, the vampire is close and cold, her perfect mouth open and her eyes the black of the world around them.

_Are you okay?_ Leah asks, wrapping her hand around the other girl's arm.

Rosalie shakes her head and sighs. _I just don't understand it_.

_Understand what?_

The blond bites her lip. _You make me so _thirsty.

Leah looks down. _That's ridiculous_.

_That's what I thought, too_, Rosalie mumbles as she walks away.

--

Leah/Rosalie – Careful: Part Three

Leah catches up to her, even though she knows that Rosalie's faster than even the beautiful wolf-girl.

_Why?_ She asks, trying to catch her gaze.

Rosalie squints (that makes her laugh—vampires don't _squint_) and licks her lips. _I don't know_.

It's at that moment that Leah decides to forget about everything else in the world.

She leans in to Rosalie and breathes in her sickly-sweet scent. _I don't think it's thirst_, she says, and presses her lips to hers.

Rosalie is caught off guard for once, but it isn't long before Leah feels her kissing back.

And it's _real_.

--

Edward/Bella/Jacob – Dreams

In the dreams Bella remembers, there is no supernatural world.

There is only human memories and _Edward and Bella_—pale, green-eyed children and fifty-year anniversaries.

It's not that she doesn't _want_ to be part of this too-good myth; it's just that Bella craves life far more than she will ever be willing to admit.

(Edward doesn't tell her about the dreams she doesn't remember. He knows the children in those are dark-skinned and brown-eyed, and he doesn't need to hear the moans from Bella's mouth to know that she wants it all to be true)

It's only a dream.

--

**END**


End file.
